Yellow Crowns
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Crows were known to pick things up. After the fall of Beacon, Qrow Branwen has to return three things to three blondes. A tiara, an arm, and a daughter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the premise and idea of this came from an anon's short post so credit goes to him.**

* * *

Qrow rotated the tiara in his hands, getting a good look at it.

It was a real fine piece of jewelry. Nice form and a bit sharp. He bet if he threw it as hard as could, it'd be stuck embeddedon the wall.

He sighed.

Of all people, why him?

This was exactly the reason why he didn't accept Ozpin's offer to be a professor on Beacon. Sure, his students were annoying immature teenagers but he was sure that when graduation came all of those annoying immature teenagers were still alive.

Qrow reached into his vest to get his good flask. Not the shitty ones with bourbon. No he needed the stuff that burned.

He opened the flask and took a swig of the liquid.

Summer would never have approved.

But she wasn't here, now was she?

* * *

When Qrow and the rest had arrived at the top of the tower, the only thing that was left of Pyrrha Nikos was her tiara.

 _'Not even a body. She at least deserved to be buried.'_

The escape ships had turned into a sort of shelter for the students and Qrow was making his way through it trying to search for the fallen's partner.

Something Arc. At least that what was Glynda had told him.

Blonde. Blue eyes. Doesn't look like he belonged in Beacon. A description Qrow knew all tol well.

Eventually, he does spot someone who could be the part er, slumped to the wall next to the Schnee heiress.

The Schnee girl was trying to comfort the poor boy, kneeling next to his slumped form.

It didn't look like she was doing a good job though as both looked miserable as fuck.

Qrow approached the two with the tiara in his hands.

"Um, hey," mumbled Qrow. He was never good at these things. It was either Summer or Tai who he left for this stuff.

The Schnee girl noticed first. Her nose wrinkles in disgust from his musk but when she saw the tiara, her eyes started glistening and she moved aside.

The boy looked up and his eyes widened. There's a speck of hope in those blues that Qrow saw and made him visibly flinch.

The blonde immediately got up and rushed to him, no, to what he had in his hands. He slowly, took it from Qrow's hands, almost as if the object was going to fall apart.

"Th-this is...?" He looked at Qrow and the elder man tried his damn best to not look into those hopeful eyes.

Those eyes that he knew were hanging by a small thread that he was going to cut have to down.

"This...," Qrow felt his mouth go dry. "This is all that was left."

Snip. Cut. The thread was broken.

Qrow turned his head away. He didn't want to see this.

There's a gasp from behind the blonde from the girl comforting him.

"It..it can't be..."

The blonde lamented, his voice falling in despair. The girl next to him, even through her tears, moved to comfort him but the blonde ignored this, to taken up by his own sadness.

"No...No..that can't be. She can't be. She can't be gone ,right?"

Damnit.

"She's...she's really gone. I can't believe it. It has to be my fault. It always was."

Damn it.

"There's nothing left. I have nothing left. She was so great yet she's gone now. I could have stopped this but I didn't. How could I have been so stupid."

DAMN IT.

"She's gone because of me."

"GOD DAMN IT! WOULD YOU CALM DOWN, TAI!" Qrow exploded, grabbing the blonde's arm in anger.

His voice boomed across the large room and every occupant turned to them.

There's a long silence as Qrow just looked at the boy, his own red eyes widened.

"...what did you call me?" Blue eyes asked him and it takes Qrow too long to realize they weren't the one's he was talking too.

The older man let go of the arm and bowed his head, rubbing it with his hand.

"I'm sorry. L-look kid, let's just say this isn't my first rodeo with stuff like this. Again, sorry."

He then turned around and tried to walk away as fast as possible.

Away from their questioning eyes.

* * *

Once he's out of the room, he practically emptied the good flask in one gulp.

The alcohol burned and he wanted it to.

His hand reached for _it._ Almost instinctively. For that photo of a simpler time.

He stopped himself though. Now was not the time. Now had a missing headmaster and an unconscious niece.

Qrow reached into his vest and pockets for all his flasks which he all then dumped into the nearest trashbin.

Now that, Summer would approve.

* * *

 **AN: Haisai! I've been absolutely fascinated with team STRQ. There are a ton of good fics out there that explore their dynamic so I'd suggest checking those out.**

 **I think this could have been done better. I'm really not good with sad and angsty stuff. Jaune's rant and Qrow's general personality were things I'm not used to writing.**

 **I'm not done with Jaune and Qrow though. Not yet.**

 **Again, the idea is some anon's so credit to him. Hope he likes this if he ever sees it.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
